


Serendipity

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Series: Overdose of Weab Lines [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, I know that guy … what’s his name?” Kise mused to himself. “Hi! Midorimacchi’s uke!” he called out in friendly greeting.</p><p>Or, in which Kise calls Takao ,"Midorimacchi’s uke" and a trend started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a sudden urge to write a fic when a friend mentioned, "Midorimacchi’s uke." And then this happened lol  
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The gentle heat of the sun filtered down on what was a beautiful day to a pair of golden eyes. A light breeze blew the young man’s blond hair out of place but he did not seem to mind. Dressed warmly in a fashionable coat, scarf and matching gloves, the slight winter chill did not bother him much. Kise was too busy taking in the sights, smells and sounds around him. Today, he had a rare weekend off. It had been a long time – too long, if you asked him – since he had had the weekend off what with having to juggle his time between basketball practices and his modeling job and studies to top it off.

The blond inhaled the crisp morning air deeply and smiled. Today was a perfect day and he would enjoy every second of it. He even made plans to meet up with Kuroko later in the afternoon. Thinking about the small blue haired boy made his smile widen and his chest swell with uncontained joy. Kise was excited to finally spend some time – off court – with the boy he held secret affections for.

While walking past a random convenience store, he spotted a familiar face coming out of the automatic sliding glass doors. The black haired boy stopped short and heaved out a long sigh, his breath coming out in a white puff in front of his face. Silver eyes were cast down at the phone cradled in his hand.

“Ah, I know that guy … what’s his name?” Kise mused to himself. “Hi! Midorimacchi’s uke!” he called out in friendly greeting, flashing an innocent smile.

Startled, the raven haired teen looked up and stared at him, surprise and confusion evident in his expression. The teen took in his sunglasses and hat, cocked his head to one side before exclaiming, “Kise Ryouta?!” A second later he pouted, “Hey, I have a name you know.”

The blond approached Takao in a few confident strides, smile still in place.

“Why do you look so glum? Where’s Midorimacchi?”

“Oh, Shin-chan’s still at home. He said Cancers are ranked the lowest today, so he won’t leave his house until he gets his lucky item. His lucky item is a box of pocky with the expiry date of fourteenth February by the way. I’ve checked all the stores in the neighborhood but I couldn’t find any,” the black haired boy explained at length, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kise’s perfectly plucked eyebrows drew together and the corner of his lips turned down into a frown.

“So you came all the way here to look for it? That’s so mean of Midorimacchi to make you run around on a wild goose chase! He shouldn’t bully you like this.”

Unbeknownst to him, Takao apparently found something he said amusing and laughed. Patting the model’s shoulder comfortingly, he said, “It’s fine, I don’t mind. But thanks for your concern. Anyways I better get going. It was nice talking to you, see ya!”

The point guard waved good bye before casually sliding his hands into his trouser pockets and resumed his hunt for his partner’s lucky item.

Kise watched the teen go, concern etched into his expression. The raven haired male was too nice in his opinion. _Midorimacchi shouldn’t treat him like a slave._ He felt sad for the guy and wished that there was something he could do. Alas, he couldn’t think of anything good. Even if he tried texting Midorimacchi asking him to treat his uke more kindly, his former green haired teammate would most likely reply with a single word, _die_ , as always.

 

The morning wore on and the model decided to have lunch at a fancy restaurant nearby. While being lead to his seat by a waiter, he saw an all too familiar red head.

“Hello Akashicchi! Fancy meeting you here. I thought you were in Kyoto,” the blond greeted as he slid into the empty seat across his former captain without asking.

“I had some business to attend to here. I was just about to head back though,” Akashi replied, delicately dabbing the sides of his mouth with a napkin.

As the male in front of him was about to get up from his seat, a sudden thought struck Kise.

“I just met Midorimacchi’s uke today. I think Midorimacchi’s bullying him. Akashicchi you used to be close to him right? Maybe you could tell him to stop mistreating his uke,” he said hastily.

For a moment Akashi only stared at him blankly and the blond wondered if he spoke too fast.

“It does not concern me and I shall not interfere with other’s affairs,” the teen finally said.

“Eeh, but Akashicchi!” he whined with a pout.

 

After giving his final verdict on the matter, Akashi got up from his seat and bid his former teammate farewell.

 _Midorima’s uke hm_ …Although he gave a composed answer earlier on, he could not deny that he was curious. The red head pondered the various implications the name suggested. He wondered how that name came about and if it were true in regards to the dynamics of the relationship the Shuutoku pair shared. Alas, interested as he was, it was not his place to intervene. Besides, he had his own skittish uke to pursue.

_I should give Kouki a call._

 

When the late afternoon rolled around and it was finally time to meet up with Kuroko, Kise practically skipped into Maji Burgers. He didn’t see them at first, but the familiar voices of Aomine and Kagami throwing insults at each other pointed him in the right direction.

“Hey!” he called out, waving energetically at the group despite only being a few feet away.

Kagami and Aomine halted their heated argument to look in the blond’s direction. Kise’s smile was blindingly bright as he approached them. He took a seat next to Kuroko.

“Kurokocchi! It’s been awhile, how are you?” He dearly wanted to launch himself onto the smaller boy and pull him into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into the light blue hair but held himself back.

“I’m fine thank you Kise-kun,” the blue haired boy replied and took a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

“Ki-chan, glad you could join us today,” Momoi greeted from Kuroko’s left side. “Those two love birds haven’t stopped bickering since we came here,” she said, pointing to the two Aces who sat side by side across the table.

Earlier on, the gluttonous red head had piled his tray high with burgers and Aomine casually took one without asking. That triggered Kagami’s fury and their verbal fight started, first about the burgers, then about how Kagami could never defeat him in one on one and so forth.

“Speaking of which, I saw Midorimacchi’s uke today. He looked pretty down. Midorimacchi’s been bullying him!”

“Who’s uke?” Kagami asked, confusion written clear across his face. “Wait, what’s an uke first?”

“He’s talking about Takao Kazunari from Shuutoku,” Momoi offered helpfully.

“Ah you mean that guy. I can’t understand how he’s able to stand Midorima for more than five minutes in the first place. Every word that comes out of that four eyes made me feel like wringing out his neck,” the red head grumbled, recalling the numerous times the green haired shooter insulted him.

“I know what you mean. He always reply my texts with a die. Midorimacchi’s uke must be a saint!”

“I believe Takao-kun does a fair amount of teasing to even things out,” Kuroko said.

“But still, he made him run around all morning to look for his lucky item!”

“Yeah … I kinda feel bad for Takao being forced to carry around those weird objects,” Kagami commented.

“Why should I care about someone else’s uke,” Aomine drawled out, slumping in his seat. “But … I’ll take this into account since my uke cares,” he continued, eyeing the red head beside him with a smirk.

Everyone at the table turned their heads to look at Kagami with an expression the teen could not decipher. Moreover, it made him uncomfortable being in the scrutiny of three pairs of colourful eyes from across the table.

“I still don’t know what uke means,” he said, hoping to get an answer and for the staring to stop.

“I knew it!” Momoi exclaimed suddenly.

“Oh! I didn’t know it was official. Congratulations Aominecchi, Kagamicchi.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” the red head questioned with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

“You really are too clueless sometimes Kagami-kun. I wish you luck,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Kuroko not you too!”

Frustrated with everyone at the table, the perplexed red head vowed to text Himuro later. Maybe he could provide some answers.

 

Later that day, Himuro received a text message the moment he stepped out of the shower. The teen retrieved his buzzing phone from the table, tiny droplets of water dripped onto the screen from his still wet hair. He had spent the day accompanying a certain purple haired giant to the supermarket, stocking up on food – mostly Murasakibara’s favorite snacks – and hauling the heavy plastic bags filled with various sorts of unhealthy snacks into his apartment.

At the moment, said giant was sprawled out on his couch, feet dangling off the armrest awkwardly. Murasakibara was watching TV, switching the channel every few minutes while he munched contentedly on his potato chips.

Glancing back at his phone after wiping off the droplets of water, Himuro quickly read the short text.

From : Taiga  
Subject : uke

_What does uke mean?_

Himuro found himself rereading the text and wondered what had prompted the question. He thought for a moment before deciding on an appropriate reply.

To : Taiga  
Subject : re

_The partner on the receiving end off a gay relationship._

Not long after he hit the send button, his phone started buzzing again. This time it was a call. Taiga’s name flashed on the screen and he slid his thumb across the answer button without further delay.

“You can’t be serious that _that_ Midorima is actually gay and dating Takao!” the voice exploded from the other side of the line.

The black haired teen had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid hurting his ear drums.

“Calm down Taiga.”

“Ah- shit. Sorry man. I mean, Kise was going on about Midorimacchi’s uke and the others were agreeing then Ahomine said my uke and everyone started giving me these funny looks and no one would tell me what’s going on.” The frustrated male rambled on about the incident without stopping for breath.

For the few hours he was at Maji Burgers, the conversation had steered into a direction he could not follow and things just got weirder and weirder. It didn’t help that everyone was ignoring his questions while Kuroko stared blankly at him, reiterating how dense he was. It seemed nobody had any intention to enlighten him. It was beyond frustrating.

Furthermore, that asshole Aomine kept giving him side glances with an annoying smirk on his face the entire time. The tanned male even bumped their knees together on purpose and he had the gall to slide his hand along his thigh once. _Hell._ Kagami didn’t like how that supposedly simple act had made him feel hot and bothered. It felt … _sensual._

 _Shit this can’t be happening,_ he cursed inwardly.

He repeatedly told himself he did not like Aomine touching him and he definitely did not want the dark skinned male to touch him … no matter how warm and inviting the hand felt on his thigh.

“Shit this is screwed up,” he said into the phone, fisting his hair.

“Midorimacchi’s uke?” Himuro reiterated uncertainly, it was the only thing he managed to catch in his brother’s long rant.

Hearing the name leave the black haired male’s lips, Murasakibara perked up and looked at Himuro, no longer paying attention to the television.

The black haired teen listened patiently as Kagami recounted the conversation he had, or rather to be exact, had to listen to today. Himuro nodded, said a few words here and there to show he understood. The call went on for a few more minutes before he finally hung up.

Himuro slid down to sit on the floor by the couch when he was done.

“What was that about Midochin?” Murasakibara asked in his childish tone.

Himuro briefly explained about how Kise had met Takao and the discussion his former teammates from Teiko and Kagami had regarding Midorima’s mistreatment of his uke. He decided to leave out the parts related to Aomine and Taiga’s interactions, for various reasons.

“Midochin’s uke? Who?”

“Takao Kazunari, the point guard from Shuutoku High.”

The purple haired giant stuffed a few more chips into his mouth and thought for a moment while staring ahead at the wall. “You mean the little bird?” he asked, to which Himuro nodded.

“So Midochin is being mean to his uke,” the giant tried to confirm.

“That’s right.”

“Being mean is not nice.”

“Indeed.”

Just then, it was Murasakibara’s turn for his phone to start ringing. The black haired teen looked over his shoulder to peer at the caller ID and was fairly surprised to find out it was none other than Midorima Shintarou.

“ _Speak of the devil,_ ” he whispered to himself in English, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Murasakibara starred at the brightly lit screen of his smart phone for a few moments before deciding to pick up.

“Midochin,” he greeted.

“Good evening, Murasakibara. Sorry to bother you but I have a favor to ask,” Midorima said, cutting straight to the chase.

“What is it?” he asked, curiosity piqued.

“Do you have a box of pocky with an expiration date of fourteenth of February?”

The purple haired teen hummed thoughtfully before answering, “I never let my snacks reach within two weeks of their expiry date.”

“I see. Well then, thank you for your time.”

“Midochin wait,” Murasakibara said. The green haird male on the other end of the line did not say anything and waited. “Midochin, you should stop bullying the little bird.”

“I beg your pardon? What little bird?” he asked after a moment’s pause of thinking but drawing a blank nonetheless. He did not own a bird and most certainly was not a bully.

“Kisechin was going on about how sad Midochin’s uke looked. Poor guy.”

The line went quiet. Midorima made no sign that he had acknowledged or heard his former teammate’s words. When the silence dragged on for another minute, Murasakibara hesitantly said the green haired shooter’s name, “Midochin, are you there?”

“Right. Yes, I was distracted for a moment. Is that all you have to say?”

“Hm … I think so,” he drawled in his usual childish manner.

“Then, good bye.”

Midorima hung up without giving the other a chance to reply.

“Atsushi, what did he say?” Himuro asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“He didn’t say anything, just hung up.”

“I see.”

The raven haired teen thought about the Shuutoku pair and realized something that made him chuckle to himself.

“What’s so funny, Murochin?”

“No, it’s nothing. I just thought Midorima and his uke are similar to us, in terms of size.”

“Hm … but Midochin’s uke looks smaller than you.”

“I assure, he’s an average sized guy…. Now then, shall we do something fun?” Himuro got up from his seating position to peck the larger male’s cheek.

 

Midorima ended the phone call almost abruptly. His heart was thumping in ears so loudly he could hardly hear his own thoughts. _Midochin’s uke_. That could only mean Takao, right? Momentarily, he wondered if everyone had found out he held a torch for his best friend slash basketball partner. Was it that obvious? He thought he had done a good job in hiding his feelings. At least Takao did not seem to realize how he felt towards him.

Did Kise said what he did based on silly assumptions, maybe it was even a joke. Or possibly – but most unlikely – Takao said something to the blond that made him imagine their relationship as such.

He didn’t know, but one thing he knew was for certain, he wanted Takao, in _that_ sense. He had for a long time. Admittedly in the beginning, he had merely seen him as his partner in basketball, as his own _shadow._ However, gradually things changed. He wasn’t aware of it at first but along the way, Takao’s passes became special to him. He only wanted the silver eyed boy’s passes; no one else’s felt the same.

Takao’s passes were special. His passes empowered him to shoot better.

Takao’s passes were perfect. And it was only natural to complete the cycle with a perfect shoot.

But it wasn’t just his passes. Everything about the black haired boy riled him up, his hawk eyes gave him the wonderful ability to play so well as a point guard, his ever smiling lips, his fresh scent after a shower and the way sweat rolled down his perfectly pale nape simple urged Midorima to sink his teeth into the unmarred flesh, claiming the boy as his and only his alone.

 _Midorima’s uke._ He liked the sound of it, although he would fiercely deny it if anyone asked. But the implications were there. He wanted to make Takao his. The green haired shooter had lost count of the salacious fantasies he had on ways to devour the smaller male.

But the question was, did Takao want and felt the same? That was what Midorima feared the most. He couldn’t bear to lose him, to jeopardize their play. But at the same time, Takao was kind; he might take pity on him. He didn’t want that either.

How did the point guard feel towards him? He had to find out.

The green haired male stood up from his seat, determined to discover the truth. It had gotten dark outside not long ago, moreover, today his luck was at his lowest. It should be unthinkable to leave the safety of his home, without his lucky item to boot. And yet, he didn’t care. For Takao, he dared to brave the unlucky elements. Besides, it couldn’t be too bad, could it?

 

Takao flopped onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. Today had been a long and tiring day. A certain green haired shooter had deemed it fit to call him at the crack of dawn requesting (read: demanded) him to go in search of his lucky item and to make haste.

The unfortunate, groggy and slightly sleep deprived – he had been playing video games late into the night – black haired teen stumbled blurry eyed out of the comfort of his warm bed and into the cold morning air in nothing but a thin cotton shirt and shorts.

Takao mentally cursed himself for not closing the window before he went to sleep last night. Shivering all the way to the bathroom intent on taking a hot bath to warm himself up first, Midorima called once again to rush him. Thinking better than to make his ace wait and possibly invoke his wrath, the boy took a quick shower instead, dressed in whichever article of clothing he thought was clean and rushed out of his house to the nearest store. In his haste, he even forgot his scarf and gloves.

 _This shouldn’t take long._ If only he knew how wrong he was.

After coming out of a few stores empty handed, he decided to call Midorima.

“Shin-chan I can’t find a box of pocky with an expiry date of fourteenth February. Can’t it just be a normal box of pocky? I’m cold,” he whined into the phone.

“No, Takao. Oha-Asa specifically said the expiry date had to be the fourteenth of February. Keep searching, one should do everything humanly possible to be in favor of fate.”

The raven haired teen sighed dramatically and hung up, promising to keep searching for the nonexistent lucky item to appease his ace.

 _The things I do for Shin-chan._ He questioned himself for the umpteenth time why did he fall in love with his weird, male and extremely tall partner. But he just couldn’t help how his heart sped up every time he was in close proximity with the green haired shooter. People at their school had called him Midorima’s slave as a passing joke, as though he was some pushover. He wasn’t a pushover, he merely wanted the taller teen to notice him and he would do anything for him to. Including going out in search of lucky items in the cold February air when he could have stayed in bed.

Feeling his nose twitch, the miserable teen quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it.

“Shit … I might have caught a cold,” he mumbled to himself, carelessly discarding the tissue.

It wasn’t particularly cold out today but he was sensitive to the cold and being out so long without dressing himself warmly didn’t help. Just as he was about to drift off into the arms of Morpheus, the doorbell rang. Not a minute later it rang again, followed by several more rings in consecution.

Takao groaned. His parents were on a business trip and his sister was sleeping over at a friend’s house. There was no one else in the house to answer the door and whoever it was outside ringing his doorbell was an impatient bastard.

Today must be his unlucky day.

Begrudgingly he got up from his comfortable bed and trudged downstairs. The moment he opened the door and saw the face of the person jabbing his doorbell, he briefly wondered if he had in fact fallen asleep and was currently dreaming.

Midorima Shintarou stood by his door step, dark green hair dripping water, his coat covered in dirt and scratch marks.

“Shin-chan?! What happened to you?!”

“Long story,” the tall man grumbled.

“Here come in, you must be freezing! I’ll run the bath for you.”

Roughly half an hour later, Midorima emerged from the bath, clad in a shirt and pants that belonged to Takao’s father because his were too small.

“Are you okay Shin-chan? I thought you said you wouldn’t leave your house today. What happened?” the concerned teen inquired his teammate as he handed him a mug of hot tea. He took a seat next to the taller man; he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs, watching Midorima from the corner of his eyes.

Indeed the green haired male’s luck had been preposterously terrible. While speed walking with nothing in mind but to speak to Takao, he had slipped and fell into a puddle of mud. A few blocks ahead, someone had poured dirty water out their window and conveniently onto an unsuspecting Midorima. Cursing his luck, he gallantly strove on his journey and accidentally stepped on a cat’s tail which somehow ended up with him being attacked by a group of ferocious felines. He definitely did not want to tell Takao this; the raven haired male would surely laugh at his predicament and tease him for the rest of the week.

“I … had something to do.”

“Hm …” Takao didn’t believe him. They both knew he didn’t.

“You met Kise today,” he said, attempting to change the subject. He came all the way here to find out how Takao felt towards him, not about how he ridiculed himself on the way here.

“Ah .. oh yeah, I bumped into him while I was looking for _your_ lucky item.”

“What did you say to him?”

“Nothing much. Why are you asking?”

“No … that is … about what he called you …” Midorima trailed off.

“Oh that!” the smaller teen laughed. “He just forgot my name. Speaking of which, I forgot to correct him.”

“Don’t you mind being called that … my uke?”

Takao was about to answer, _not at all_ , but stopped himself. A blush started to form on his cheeks and he hastily slapped his hand onto his mouth, backing away slightly from the green haired male beside him.

 C _ould it be …?_

Seeing such a cute reaction, Midorima couldn’t help himself. “T-Takao, will you be my uke?”

The question surprised the both of them. Midorima blushed beat red. Takao blinked a few times, staring incredulously at his teammate. The awkward silence was abruptly shattered by the black haired teen’s hysterical laughter.

“Haha, seriously Shin-chan? Is that your ideal way of asking someone out? Ahahaha, oh god, you’re killing my stomach!” The boy clutched his stomach and wiped the tears that had formed on the corner of his eyes, still laughing.

“Well I .. that was- Would you stop laughing! … I wasn’t … it’s just-“ he splutter indignantly.

Takao placed a finger to his lips, stopping him mid sentence.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” he said, silver eyes boring into emerald.

Midorima gulped audibly and leaned closer towards the smaller male, eyes never leaving Takao’s. Inch by inch he brought their faces closer as his heart hammered against his ribcage. Takao was so close he could feel his breath. He breathed in the boy’s smell, it was heavenly. Being this close to his teammate was unnerving. The black haired teen didn’t even move a single muscle.

“Why do I have to do all the work?” he grumbled out.

“W-well, you did ask me to be your uke. You do know what that means right? So, as my seme it’s your responsibility to take the lead-“

“Takao, shut up.”

He cupped Takao’s smooth cheeks and captured his lips without stopping to think lest he hesitated again. It was a chaste kiss that only lasted for a few seconds but it left them both breathless.

Takao smiled and hid his face into the crook of Midorima’s neck, sighing contently.

Maybe today wasn’t such an unlucky day after all.


End file.
